parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Peanuts Movie (Brermeerkat Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts: *Marcus: Hey, Gang, Look. Theres a New kid moving in. *Richard: I Just Focus new Boy never Herd at Me. It's Not Of thing you Got opportunity to Start Over with a Clean Slate, This Time, Things will be Diff-- (Richard Falls out of Fence and Yelling) *Kids: Shocked! *Everyone Says: He did it! *Richard: Uh, *Humphrey: ooh. *Narrator: This January . *Richard: I'm going to change who I am and become a Winner. *Penny: Woah. *Narrator: Find The Courage. *Richard: If you one person by your side moment like this, It's your loyal wolf. *Humphrey: OW! *Violet: No wolf. *Humphrey: Uh. *Narrator: To Dream Big. *Violet: If you really want to impress people, You need to show them you're a winner. *Violet: Of course when I say you, You know don't mean you personally. (Humphrey Shouts) *Narrator: Brermeerkat Presents, *Richard: Step 1: Forget everything for ever knew about yourself. *Richard: Richard is not a quitter. (Humphrey Cryings) *Richard: are You Serious? *Narrator: Ted Wiggins. *Narrator: Agnes. *Agnes: Yee Haw! *Narrator: Yankee Irving. *Curdie: Say, Richard. *Narrator: Penny. *Young Linda: Sir. *Penny: 2! No 3! *Narrator: Andy. *Narrator: Viloet. *Violet: You Block Head. *Narrator: Humphrey. *Humphrey: (Humphrey Sounds Like Snoopy) *Narrator: and Richard. *Marcus: New Kid is Coming. *Ted: She's Pretty. *Violet: She's Not That Pretty. *Richard: She Looked at Me. *Narrator: Form The Imagination of Brermeerkat. *Coraline: My Naturally Curly Hair! *Narrator: Comes to incredible story. *Hannah: Now There's a Guy Who's going places. *Narrator: of an Underwolf, and His Wolf. *Richard: Humphrey. What Would Do without a Friend Like You? *Richard: I can't belive about to talk the new girl. (Richard He Yells) *Riley: Hello? Hm. *Agnes: Whadya lookin' at, Big Brother? *Richard: Are you crazy? *Agnes: Hey! I wanna see! *Narrator: "The Peanuts Movie (Brermeerkat Style)" *(Then Humphrey He is Dancing The Music) *Kids: Cheering. *Narrator: Dream big January 10 TV Spot *Narrator: He live his sullet tarry life, Behind the world. *Richard: I'm going to change who I am and become a Winner. *Narrator: Outside, were's the world is in own the dream are made of. *Violet: Of course when I say you, You know don't mean you personally. (Humphrey Shouts) *Narrator: The children who whould open his eyes... To adventures he never imagined. *Richard: If you one person by your side moment like this, It's your loyal wolf. *Humphrey: OW! *Violet: No wolf. *Humphrey: Uh. *Narrator: Share the feeling. *Violet: If you really want to impress people, You need to show them you're a winner. *Narrator: Join the fun. *Richard: Richard is not a quitter. (Humphrey Cryings) *Narrator: And live the adventure. *Coraline: My Naturally Curly Hair! *Narrator: Brermeerkat Presents, *Hannah: Now There's a Guy Who's going places. *Narrator:The story of one extraordinary hero *Richard: I can't belive about to talk the new girl. (Richard He Yells) *Narrator: "The Peanuts Movie (Brermeerkat Style)" *Narrator: Dream big January 10 Category:Brermeerkat's Transcripts Category:The Peanuts Movie Trailer Transcript Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas